wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ordros Bloodstorm
Ordros Bloodstorm (b. 85 BCAE Current Azeroth Events with '0' being the start of the [http://www.wowpedia.org/First_War First War ) is a Sin'dorei member of the Knights of the Ebon Blade . He is also a member of the guild Destiny Reforged. Physical Appearance Ordros stands about an average height for his race with skin slightly pale as a result of his undeath. His eyes glow a soft blue, a common trait among the Ebon Knights. His darkish red hairhangs down in front of him slightly, though it's carefully styled so it won't get in his way even when he has his helmet on. While he does possess some casual clothes, he often chooses to remain in his armor, standing still as the imposing figure of his order. Personality At first glance, Ordros can seem rather distant and guarded. Once he gets to know someone, the rare smile can come to his lips when talking with them. He has his moments when he seems bitter about his lot in life yet there are moments when he acts as if all is right with the world. When it's time to draw his runeblade, he will stand and fight with a fierce determination especially when it comes to his sister. While there's still some tension between the two of them, it's obvious that he still cares about her and will stand at her side when needed. History Ordros Bloodstorm was part of a rich family in the southern village of Tranquillen with connections to the city of Silvermoon . The older brother of Carowyn Bloodstorm was no stranger to some of the finer things in life, but unlike his sister, he didn't let it get to his head as he demonstrated a natural affinity with the sword. It's rumored that he was there after the First War in Elwynn Forest when his sister had a fling with one of the orcs at the ruins of Stormwind , but only he knows the truth about the subject. It was shortly after his 105th birthday that his world was about to change with the coming of the Scourge . As the Scourge laid waste to Tranquillen, Ordros was among those who tried in vain to stand up to the undead army led by the Death Knight Arthas Menethil . He was cut down by the masses and his body taken to Acherus to serve as one of the Death Knights under the Lich King . For many years, he served loyally to spread the power of the Scourge. It wasn't until the Lich King ordered a battalion of Death Knights to attack Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands to bring the leader of the Argent Crusade , Tirion Fordring , out of hiding. When it was revealed to be a ploy by the King, the Death Knights turned on him and formed the Knights of the Ebon Blade. His free will returned, Ordros remained to help train new recruits for a few years before he set out to return to his homeland. Finding his previous homestead in Tranquillen destroyed by the Scourge, his footsteps carried him to the rebuilt Silvermoon City where he also was reunited with his sister. Currently, he seeks to refind his place in the world and find some peace, still haunted by the memories of his service under the Lich King. One of the few things that eases his mind is his hobby of tinkering with machines, a habit he attributes to a gnome he once served with during his time under the Lich King. External Links Ordros on the official WoW Armory Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Death Knight Category:Blood Elf Category:2014